


Consort of the Dragon

by Lady_Nightshade30



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Hanzo is possessive, Hanzo's dragons are possessive, Heartbreak, More tags to be added, Post-Recall, PreOverwatch, Rekindled Romance, Sex, Shimada brothers fighting, Shimada brothers reconnected, Slow Burn, Violence, possible implications of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: Hanzo finds himself saving his ex-girlfriend, the woman he had walked out on in a desperate attempt to save her from his clan's wrath after he left the clan. When he finds out Talon is attempting to get to him through her he immediately goes to her rescue her. But the road to rekindling their romance is hard especially with how things ended between them.Good thing Hanzo and his dragons are up to the challenge to reclaim their mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is going to be told in a combination of flashbacks, at times they may not be in order if this happens I will try and let you know when it takes places, and the current timeline. 
> 
> I don’t own anything that is owned by Blizzard.
> 
> Also I am thinking about writing a story that takes place between Hanzo and Genji’s father and an OC after their mom dies and before he dies. So the year or two before Hanzo nearly kills his brother.

“He is your brother Hanzo. Now come back to bed. You can deal with Genji in the morning.”

Hanzo sighed in the act of pulling his pants back on as he turned to face Jibril, who was watching him from where she was reclining on the bed. She was nude save for the sheet, but that only covered her from her hips to her mid thighs. A smile flitted across his lips as he leaned over and buried his hand in her hair in order to place a searing kiss on her mouth.

He pulled away reluctantly and sat down on the edge of the bed in order to pull his shoes and socks on. “The clan elders…”

Jibril scoffed and sat up more fully brushing her blonde hair away from her face as she moved behind him to wrap her arms around him. “The elders can get stuffed.”

She had never hidden her opinion of his clan’s elders from him, had never seen a reason to truthfully. 

Truth be told he agreed with her on some levels of her opinion on them. 

“Come back to bed.” She said pressing a kiss against the back of his neck as one of her hands wrapped around his front and lightly scratched at his stomach just above his belt. 

Hanzo sighed and turned to kiss Jibril as the tips of her fingers started to dip into his pants. “I have to take care of this thing with Genji and then I will come back, once I deal with him and the elders. Promise.”

Jibril snorted and shifted herself again so she was now straddling his lap. “The clan elders need to retire and spend time baking cookies with their grandchildren.”

Hanzo chuckled softly as he placed both his hands on her hips fingertips digging into her ass as his dragons howled to take her again. “Tell you what my Sweet Sun. Give me a good reason not to leave and I’ll stay.”

“Only one?” Jibril asked as she kissed him her dark blue eyes sparkling mischievously as she reached between them and started to stroke herself. “I’ll give you at least three. One being its dark outside, not to mention nearly midnight.”

“Ten thirty at the latest.” Hanzo objected trying to ignore the sounds that resulted from her finger playing with herself, both the moans and the wet sound of her finger in her cunt, as the smell of sex became stronger only serving to egg his dragons on.

“Two it’s snowing,” she continued ignoring him as she groaned when her finger brushed against her clit. “And it’s supposed to turn into a blizzard later on. Three the apartment’s warm, so there’s no reason for you and your men to go out tonight.” She pointed out as she started to kiss his neck. “And I’m wet.”

“Are you?” Hanzo asked, chuckling softly while tilting his head back to allow her more access as she pulled her finger out and ran it along his chest. “How wet for me are you my Sun?”

“Very wet. So very wet. And so close.” She whispered as she started grinding her hips against him while moving her kisses to his shoulders and chest. “Besides. I’m sure your brother is with at least one of his many girlfriends out of the weather. Why deal with something now when you can deal with it in the morning? Is that enough reasons?”

Hanzo hummed in faux contemplation as he pressed her hips down against his hardened groin, not caring that her soaking cunt would leave a mark on the expensive fabric. “Maybe you should give me one more reason to stay.”

He can hear his dragons issuing mating howls and he licked his lips in pleasure as she ran her hands down his back moaning in his ear.

“I’ll make it worth your while my Dragon.” She promised. 

Hanzo hummed in approval as he turned her over onto her back, laying her against the pillows. “Oh really? What are you going to do?”

“I’ll make you breakfast.” She said as she reached up and kissed him. 

“You always make me breakfast.” He chuckled pressing a teasing kiss against her throat. “Give me something else.” 

“I’ll make your favorite.” She whispered into his ear, biting down on it gently. 

“Well that is certainly convincing argument. “ He muttered into her ear as he tangled his hand in her thick blonde hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck. 

“So you’ll stay?” she asked hopefully trailing a hand down his chest to play with his belt. “Later on I’ll put on one of the kimonos you got me so you can fuck me in that. You haven’t done that in awhile. Or maybe we can play Red Riding hood again?”

“Well,” Hanzo whispers against her throat before capturing her lips with his as his dragons hiss in pleasure. “With such a tempting offer how can I refuse?”

A grin spread across her lips against his as she made quick work of his belt and pants, pushing the latter down his knees. A deep moan left his throat and ghosted across her face when she took hold of his erection and started stroking him. She left gentle nips on his neck as she continued to work him toward orgasm, adjusting the tightness and speed of her hand every now and then. The moment he orgasmed she swept some of the evidence up in her hand and rubbed some of it on her body before sticking what was left on her hand in her mouth. Hanzo chuckled darkly before flipping her over and eagerly mounting her, setting up a fast pace as his dragons howled in victory.

****

Jibril woke up slowly to find her room still dark and the digital clock by her bed reading two in the morning. She shivered as she slowly sat up, pulling the sleeves of her pajama top down as she looked around wondering why she was so cold. She swung her feet off the side of the bed and frowned when the wooden floor beneath her feet felt wet. The light from the street lamp outside provided just enough light for her to see her broken mug on the floor with the remains of her tea from earlier spilling around her feet. The frown deepened as she turned on the bedside lamp to get a better look. 

I must have knocked it over in my sleep. She thought. It had happened before.

She sighed and got up in order to get a towel from the bathroom in order to clean up the mess. When she returned she noticed that the area around her window looked a little messy. And was that snow? A shot of fear replaced the confusion as she hurried over to her desk, dropping the towel on the spilled tea on the way. The window seal and her desk had light dustings of snow and leaves on it while the papers, bills mostly, on the desk were a bit ruffled. Despite the evidence that the window had been opened, it remained firmly shut. Not to mention the little pieces of hair that she had placed around the window, so that they would break if someone opened it a trick she had learned from Hanzo, were undisturbed. Her eyes flickered to the window’s lock and the fear that had been steadily growing in her stomach shot upwards when he noticed it was now unlocked. 

She swallowed against the dryness in her throat and slowly lowered herself down to her hands and knees in order to look under her bed for an intruder. Only to see no one. She sighed and reached for her phone as she climbed to her feet, pressing in the number for the police as she searched the rooms in the small apartment one by one. 

“Hello?” she said when the dispatcher answered. “I think someone’e been in my apartment.”

A couple minutes later, after giving the dispatcher her information she crawled under her bed and waited for the police to come.

 

Meanwhile across the street on the roof of another building a lone figure watched her and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story is going to be told in a combination of flashbacks, at times they may not be in order if this happens I will try and let you know when it takes places, and the current timeline. 
> 
> I don’t own anything that is owned by Blizzard.
> 
> Also I am thinking about writing a story that takes place between Hanzo and Genji’s father and an OC after their mom dies and before he dies. So the year or two before Hanzo nearly kills his brother.

Jibril sighed as her boyfriend left with his patrol partner. She had seen the look on his face and knew exactly where things were going to go next. It had happened before and expected to receive a break up text or something later. She supposed she should be grateful he had done anything in front of his partner. She sighed and leaned against her apartment door. They hadn’t found anything, but she hadn’t expected them too. Because if the Shimada clan was still after her, even nearly ten years later, for information on Hanzo they wouldn’t have found anything. Though that did make her wonder why she was still alive, of course they could have simply gone through her phone or papers. 

Well, she thought to herself as she made her way into the kitchen to make some coffee. No more sleep for me tonight, might as well get some painting done.

As the coffee started getting ready she turned her attention to getting out her paint supplies so she could finish the commission she was working on. And with that out of the way she could go back to working on her pieces for the art exhibit. Hopefully if she’s lucky she can have at least one art exhibit piece finished, two if she’s really lucky, and another started by the end of the day. That thought in mind she plugged her Mp3 device into the stereo and turned on some music, keeping it low, because waking up your neighbors at three thirty in the morning was not polite, and got to work. 

She doesn’t realize she is still being watched from a different rooftop across an alley.

 

Hanzo sighed as he settled down to watch her. He had been watching her all night and so had been there in time to watch two Shimada assassins break into her apartment through her window. He had stopped them of course, just like he did all the others. But he hadn’t missed the look on her boyfriend’s face when the cop caught his scent. No matter how many times Hanzo told himself he shouldn’t feel pleased about ruining a relationship for her, he still felt smug about it. The first time it started to happen he blamed the influence of the possessive dragons before accepting the fact that he just wanted Jibril to only be happy with him. 

She’s ours. His dragons whispered in his mind. Always will be. We took her. We marked her. She. Belongs. To. Us. Our mate. Our Shinning Sun.

He nodded slightly in acknowledgment to the dragons. In large part knowing that he screwed up her previous relationships partially on purpose because he wanted to keep her available to him when it was all over. And he is not fool enough not to realize how messed up this thought process is. But he won’t deny that seeing her having sex with one of her old boyfriends filled him with a white hot anger that made him want to throw them through a wall and then take Jibril surrounded by the blood and carnage that would result. But he also knows she would punch him for doing so. 

Gods he wanted her again.

But he doubted she would be thrilled to see him after so long. Even if he did catch her on occasion fantasizing about him when she fucked herself, in a relationship or not he had been tempted to join her a few times just to see if he could get away with it. But instead had been more than willing to stroke himself in her room while he watched her get off to the thought of him. He shuddered at the memories as he watched while she slipped into her kitchen in order to make some coffee before returning to the art studio she had created in the corner of her small living room. And he found himself remembering when he had first laid eyes on the pretty little blonde he couldn’t get out of his head. 

****

Hanzo followed their father into the house and both men paused when they heard Genji rambling on about something to his mother outside in the garden. A comment by Genji’s is quickly followed by a snarky response by a female voice. A voice that flows across his skin smooth as sake. 

A serious girlfriend perhaps? Hanzo thinks as he follows his father outside.

There they see Genji practicing for once, though it mainly seems to be for the benefit of the pretty little blonde that is sitting at a table having tea with their mother, the former is holding a sketch book. All three turned their attention to them the moment they stepped outside. The girl’s dark blue eyes and mouth shot a wave of heat straight to his groin. The soft, disappointed sigh that left his father’s throat broke him away from thoughts of her mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking on it greedily. He can hear his dragons purr at the thought.

“Ah Hayate, Hanzo.” His mother greeted them prompting both men to move closer. “This is Jibril. She’s the one that made the lovely scarf Genji gave me.”

 

“I see,” his father said as he sat next to his wife while taking in the young woman fully.

Hanzo sat next to the young woman, whose blonde hair was as bright and shinning as the sun, and watched as she shifted nervously beneath his father’s gaze and scribble on the page of her notebook. 

“What brings you to Japan?” his father asked. 

“I wanted new experiences,” she answered with a shrug and the movement released the smell of patchouli and roses into the air. “And Japan was the only country on the list for the exchange program that I hadn’t been too.” 

“Your family traveled a lot when you were a child?”

And Hanzo knows that his father was trying to gauge if this girl would be useful or perhaps even a threat. 

“Yeah. Dad wrote a bunch of travel pieces for various magazines and stuff. Resorts and tourist attractions would even pay him to do write ups and brochures of their hotel.”

“What was your favorite part about traveling?”

“I liked meeting the locals and seeing their artwork both the traditional and the more modern.”

Hanzo’s father opened his mouth to ask her another question but he was quickly silenced by his mother who placed a hand on top of her husband’s own and squeezed it. 

“Where have you traveled so far?” Hanzo asked dragging the pretty blonde’s attention over to him as the Genji joined them disappointed that no one was watching him practice.

“England, America, France, China, Belgium, Canada, Trinidad, Korea, Germany, and several other places.”  
“My,” smiled his mother. “You are very well traveled.”

“How are you enjoying Japan so far?” Hanzo asked.

“I’m enjoying it fine. “ She answers as she takes a drink of tea and he tries once again not to let thoughts of her mouth wrapping around his cock invade his mind. 

His dragons are fucking keening at the thought of her in their bed.

Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Genji giving him a shit eating grin, his younger brother knows exactly what his type is. The conversation continues until Hanzo’s mother instructs him to drive her home, despite the sharp disproving look his father sends his wife, and the entire time he has to fight the urge, not to mention the prodding of his dragons, to pull over to the side of the road and drag her into his lap so he can shove his tongue down her throat while he ground against her. And as she walked towards her apartment building he watched her perfect ass sway back and forth while he imagined what it would feel like cupped in his hands. Upon returning home he pulled one of the blonde, American maids into the nearest empty room and fucked her pretty brains out. 

All the while imagining it was Jibril screaming out his name in pleasure.

****

Hanzo exhaled into the light of the coming dawn as he watched the sun rise from behind Jibril’s apartment, signaling a brand new day while the memory of their first meeting gradually started to fade away. She had been dragged to their house numerous other times by Genji, as well as to some of the clubs and bars owned by the family, for ‘body studies’ according to Genji. But Hanzo quickly figured out that Genji was dragging her over to dangle both of them in front of each other’s faces. It wasn’t hard to miss the smirk that would creep across Genji’s face briefly as well as the stolen glance in her direction whenever Hanzo removed his shirt during their sparring matches. 

Movement in the apartment caught his attention and he dragged his thoughts away from going back down into the past again. His eyes followed the deft movements of her hands as she twisted her hair up into a bun on top of her head, revealing her beautiful neck to anyone who looked into her apartment. His eyes hardened slightly when he saw the hickies that decorated it to one side before they trailed along her shoulder. He can hear the dragons he was bonded to growling in fury and demanding that he break back into her apartment and cover the hickies her boyfriend had given her with some of his own while pushing her against the wall and grinding against her. Movement off in an alleyway beneath your window caught his attention and he sighed before standing up and moving down into the shadows cast by the early morning light in order to investigate the disturbance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consort of the Dragon  
> Author’s Notes: Okay so this story is going to be told in a combination of flashbacks, at times they may not be in order if this happens I will try and let you know when it takes places, and the current timeline. 
> 
> I don’t own anything that is owned by Blizzard.
> 
> Also I am thinking about writing a story that takes place between Hanzo and Genji’s father and an OC after their mom dies and before he dies. So the year or two before Hanzo nearly kills his brother

Jibril sighed as she stared at the almost completed painting and stretched out her neck muscles. The rumbling in her stomach and the approaching sunlight into her apartment reminded her she had been up for a few hours with only coffee in her stomach. 

“Breakfast,” she muttered to herself as she set her supplies down and returned to her kitchen with her mug and a plan to cook some bacon and eggs before she returned to her paintings. 

Pretty soon the smell of scrambled eggs and frying bacon filled the apartment, joining the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Once breakfast was ready she was scooped the eggs and bacon onto a plate with half a grapefruit and grabbed a new cup of coffee before heading out onto the small balcony connected to her small art studio/living room that overlooked the alley.

 

Hanzo watched the Talon operative as it glanced up at Jibril’s balcony the moment the woman stepped outside with some breakfast. His dragons howled in fury, drowning out all other sounds as the world became washed in a haze of red. He silently snuck up behind the man and slipped his bow around the man’s neck, pulling him harshly against him as he cut off the man’s wind pipe. Eventually the man’s silent thrashing slowed down to a crawl before ceasing all together. He dropped the man silently onto the ground before turning around in order to catch the fist from the other operative that had been sneaking up behind him. Reacting quickly Hanzo pulled the man to him as he twisted his arm behind him and snapped the man’s neck with ease. The third one went down with a bit more trouble, not to mention noise, but he went down none the less, and when Hanzo shot his glance upward to see her balcony he saw her staring down at them.  
His heart froze in his chest and he caught his breath as he caught a good glimpse of her dark blue eyes. And at first he thought he had managed to leave the safety of the shadows but when she continued to stare down in the alleyway in confusion he knew he was safe for the moment.

A dark chuckle behind him caught his attention and he whirled around quickly drawing his bow.

“Easy. Easy.” The talon operative, one of the ones who had approached him ages ago about restoring his clan, slipped from the shadows with his hands raised in mock surrender. “I come in peace.”

Hanzo snorted and continued to narrow his eyes at the man, keeping his bow drawn. He tensed and seriously considered releasing his bow when the man shot a glance upwards to Jibril.

His dragons growled along with him at the idea of the man being so close to their mate.

“It took us awhile to find her you know.” The man said in a conversational tone. “Your beloved Sun.”

“Why were you looking for her?” Hanzo snarled, his dragons biting and snarling at the man in his head demanding blood for stalking Jibril.

“Well we figured you might want a little more incentive since you’ve already turned us down a few times.”

“What?”

“You see we know you want to restart your clan despite how much pain it caused you. And in order to do that you need heirs. And in order to get heirs you need someone to give them to you. We can help.”

Hanzo scoffed and moved to release his bow.

“Now. Now.” Cooed the operative and Hanzo could almost see the smug look on his face beneath the mask. “I’m not done yet. You see we can reprogram her personality to anything you want.”

Hanzo froze and relaxed his weapon a bit. Part of him, the part that was still Yakuza and selfish, wanting to hear him out. 

“Ah. There we go.” This time the operative was downright cheerful. “You see we know you both split ways rather horribly a few years back. You murdered your brother, her bff as they say, and then you ran off and your clan elders sent men after her. You, of course, saved her; but ran off again leaving her all by her lonesome self. We can remove those memories and make it so that she is under the impression the two of you never parted. Hell we can even implant whatever personality into her you. You want her to be someone who is always bending over when you walk into the room? We can do that. You want her to be someone who is up for whatever kinky shit your mind can come up with? We can do that too. You want her to suck your cock at certain times of the day, no matter who is around? We can do that as well. We can even make her the pretty submissive wife of your dreams if that’s what you’re into. Which I bet you are. So what do you say now? We give you back your clan and your woman, in whatever way you want, all you have to do is help us bring Overwatch 2.0 to its knees.”

Hanzo growled, the offer was tempting far too tempting, and he pulled back his bow and fired catching the man in the shoulder. Which is why he turned it down. He knew there was more to it than that. He had proposed similar offers, though without the offer of mind raping a loved one into his targets personal sex slave, to be foolish enough to fall for it himself. But he would be foolish to admit he wasn’t tempted by it. The man snarled in fury and raised his gun into the air shooting in Jibril’s direction, earning a shriek from the blonde. Hanzo cursed and promptly put another arrow through the man, this one being strong enough to pierce the man’s mask, through the eye piece and bring him down.

There’s a shriek of surprise and fear from above him and he quickly turned around to see Jibril staring down at him with wide eyes he realized he wasn’t in the shadows anymore.

“Hanzo,” she whispered a phone to her ear.

“Jib-.” He started taking a step forward.

But when she gasped in horror with wide eyes before she chucked her mug at him and disappeared from view. A curse left his lips and he scrambled up the wall of her building quickly, catching the door before it slammed shut. She screamed and scrambled away from him heading for her bedroom, causing him to quickly dart after her. He grabbed her before she could even get half way down the hall, yanking her against him with one arm while the other hand wrapped itself around her mouth to silence her screams. 

“Hello Jibril,” he breathed as he took in the scent of patchouli.

Her response to him is blocked by his hand as he they stare at each other through the reflection they provide in the glass of the framed artwork. He sighed deeply and pressed a gentle kiss on her throat against the hicky left by her old boyfriend. Before he opened his mouth and bit down roughly against the skin drawing a surprised cry from her.

“My Jibril,” he whispered in Japanese into her ear as he placed a soothing kiss against her neck. “My pretty little Jibril. My sweet little Sun.”  
I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore. It’s not me. It’s you. You don’t love me as much as you did when I first meet you. And I can’t compete with someone who isn’t there.

Jibril sighed as she stared down at the breakup text on her phone. Well, she considered it was probably one of the nicer break up texts she had received. But it still made her wince at the unspoken accusation of cheating. She jumped slightly when a soft sound reached her ears and she got up from her chair and made her way to the balcony’s railing expecting to see a cat or dog darting out of the alleyway from the trashcans. Instead she watched a man being dragged into the shadows. She switched her phone from talk to text and started punching in the number for the local police department when the sound of a gun going off caused her to scream and jump back. She peaked over the railing again and her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Standing in the alleyway was her ex boyfriend, Shimada Hanzo.

On instinct she chucked the mug of lukewarm coffee at him before making a dash for her apartment as she heard him scaling the walls to get to her. The moment she saw him pulling himself easily over her balcony railing she started shutting the door only to have him stop it. A scream left her throat as she dodged the hand he had shot out to grab her and rushed to the hallway. Belatedly realizing she had no longer had her phone with her because she must have at some point chucked it at him in desperation. She was about to reach the bathroom, praying that her call had gone through and they could hear the commotion over the line or that one of her neighbors had called over the noise, so she could hide inside her bathroom and wait for help when she was snatched against a hard body with a hand tightly gripping her mouth.

She screamed against the tight grip on her mouth as the oh so familiar scent of Hanzo invaded her senses. 

“My Jibril,” he whispered in Japanese into her ear as he placed a soothing kiss against her neck. “My pretty little Jibril. My sweet little Sun.”

“Hanzo,” she muttered against his hand as he buried his nose in her hair while she tried not to drown in the happy memories she had with him before everything went straight to hell. 

“I have no intention of hurting you,” he whispered as they locked eyes through their reflection in the glass of the framed artwork. “And I promise I will explain everything to you as best I can. But you must listen to me first, there is a very good chance you could be in danger. So if I remove my hand do you promise not to scream?”

Jibril nodded as tears slipped from her eyes. Slowly Hanzo removed his hand from her mouth and dropped it to wrap around her waist, entangling their fingers together. She didn’t move as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder and just breathed in her scent. She licked her lips and opened her mouth wondering if screaming would be advisable or not. 

“Hanzo.” She whispered softly after several moments of silence. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Hanzo cringed inwardly and tried to fight against the memory that threatened to overwhelm him.

****  
“Hanzo?”

Hanzo froze in the act of pulling his shirt on and turned to give his girlfriend a look as she stared at him, her blue eyes dull from sleep as she shoved her blonde hair from her face.

“Where the fuck are you going at this hour?”

“There is something I need to attend to back at the Castle,” he answered, settling for a half truth because he had learned long ago not to lie to her.

“Oh really?” she asked flatly, giving the clock on her wall a glance. “At one in the morning? What are the elders bitching about Genji doing now?”

“Why most you take his side!” Hanzo demanded turning around.

“It’s not about taking sides,” she snapped back, fully awake now as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. “It’s about keeping the two of you from killing each other or doing something else neither one of you can go back from! It’s about keeping YOU from doing something you’ll regret!”

“What makes you think I’ll regret it?” he asked his voice his voice low and dangerous.

“Because he is your brother,” she answered softly staring at him with an expression between shocked and horror. 

“Blood comes after honor.”

“Are you shitting me?”

“What do you know of this?” Hanzo demanded fumbling with his tie. “You have no siblings!”

“I don’t have any now,” she responded snapping the tie from his grasp and moving away from him. “I had an older sister. A long time ago.”

Hanzo froze in his pursuit of her and stared at her back in shock. “You never told me you had a sister.”

Jibril bit her lower lip as it started to tremble as memories flooded her mind. “I don’t like to talk about her all that often. It still hurts five years later.”

“What happened?”

“Lexie was older than me by ten years,” she started as she started to fiddle with the tie. “We were close growing up. Then one day while she was in college we had an argument, about something so stupid I can’t even remember what is was, the last thing I told her was that I hated her. A few nights later she was heading home from the library and she was hit by some dumbass in his car and he left her there on the side of the road to bleed out as if she were some stray animal. Because he didn’t want to risk ruining his upcoming career or lose his scholarship for being caught driving while drunk.”

Hanzo cursed as he saw her tears and moved to embrace her, muttering softly into her hair.

“I just don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did,” she sobbed.

“I won’t.” he whispered softly against her neck. “I won’t. Hush now my love. It will all be alright.”

****

“I told you there is a chance you could be in danger,” he muttered softly before slowly releasing her allowing her to turn around. 

Jibril remained motionless as his hands slid easily over her neck and face, stroking away her tears as he stared at her tenderly. Even after all this time she could almost feel her knees weaken at his stare and touch. She can still taste his lips on hers, his tongue sweeping across her lips hoping to be invited inside as his hands peeled her clothes from her body for his consumption. But the sight of his arrows and bow brought her crashing back to the present and she exhaled in fear, clenching her fists until she pierced skin. She backed away nearly to the wall across from him and tried not to make it too obvious that she was trying to escape to her room. Not that it mattered nothing escaped his notice. She examined him while he did the same to her, his dark eyes latched onto her neck and she almost wanted to cover the marks her ex had made on her in a combination of embarrassment and shame. But those emotions were shoved aside and replaced with several emotions that tumbled over each other to reach the front when she noticed he was wearing the kimono she had been making for him as a gift before she woke up in hell that last night.

“What do you want Hanzo?” she demanded while struggling not to snap and start screaming her head off or burst into tears at being so close to him again. “I thought you said you would explain everything to me. And who else would be a danger to me then you and the people who serve you? I mean why after all this time have you come to finish me off after the men you sent ten years ago failed?”

“I sent no one to finish you off my beautiful Jibril. I have never sent anyone after you. That was my clan elders when I refused to return to the fold.”

She licked her lips wanting desperately to believe him but there was evidence to prove his words false. “Why should I believe you? I woke up and you were gone. Gone. Anything that would even indicate you were a part of my life was no more. No note. No indication of when or even if you would return. You left me in a dream and I woke up to a fucking nightmare with your men being the gatekeepers.”

“I promise you that I did not send them my Sun.”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!” She shrieked. “DON’T CALL ME THAT! DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING CALL ME THAT! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!”

“It was never my intention to hurt you! I left because I had hoped to protect you but when I saw what they were doing to-.”

“Under your orders!”

“THEY WERE NEVER MY ORDERS!” Hanzo shouted. “I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU PURPOSELY! NOR WOULD I ORDER ANYONE ELSE TO DO SO! AND IT HURTS ME TO KNOW YOU BELIEVE OTHERWISE!”

Jibril jumped at his raised voice and took a step toward her bedroom in the background she could hear her neighbor angrily pounding on her wall for her to keep it down. 

Hanzo sighed and took a step or two back from her as he licked his lips, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout at you or to scare you. But please believe me when I say that I didn’t send those men after you. I tried to get there before they hurt you. But I was too late and I am so sorry for everything that happened to you. But as I was saying this place is not safe for you, for either of us.”

“Then why did you leave me?” she asked softly ignoring the last bit. “Why didn’t you stay and wait for me to wake up? Why didn’t you take me with you back then?”

“I thought it would be safer,” explained Hanzo reaching up to toy with the sleeve of his kimono, the present she had been working on for him before everything went to hell. “And when I realized that wasn’t the case you had started to try and move on. I couldn’t take that away from you. No matter how much I wanted too.”

He didn’t tell her that the Dragons are constantly pushing him to reclaim her and that push just became stronger whenever he saw her. He would later but for now he wanted to get over this hurdle. Because he was worried that Talon had sent others and he wanted to be gone with her, before they descended upon them. He pursed his lips and continued.

“There are a thousand things that I wish to the gods I could take back. Almost murdering Genji, leaving you are only two of them. Two of the most grievous ones in fact. And ones I can probably never atone for. But I am telling you we need to leave. Please! I promise I will tell you everything you want to know later. Because those men I fought in the alley were members of a violent terrorist organization they found you because of me and they will only send more. And they will keep sending them.”

“Almost murdering Genji-?” 

Jibril stared at him in horror, taking in the bags under his eyes and the graying hair and the frown lines around his mouth. And the desperate look of panic in his eyes. And she felt pity stir in her heart for what had happened to him.

“Oh gods Hanzo,” she whispered softly. “What the hell has been going on with you?”

“Please. Jibril. Please. I will tell you whatever you want to know. But please we need to go. I don’t want to bury you as well.”

Jibril sighed and leaned against the wall staring at him as he held the shadow of his dead brother in his eyes. She was about to open her mouth to respond when a loud explosion rang through the air. The world tilted and started to fall away as Hanzo lunged at her and the last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was Hanzo cradling her in his arms. 

 

Later when being interviewed by cops witnesses would claim they saw a dark figure disappearing over the buildings while carrying the body of a prone woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Jibril shrieked in surprise when Hanzo snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed his lips against her neck, biting gently. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked turning away from her painting to face him. “I thought you weren’t due back in the country for till Friday.”

“Disappointed?” Hanzo asked softly pulling her into his arms and kissing her. 

“No. Never.”

Hanzo chuckled softly and pressed a kiss against her shoulder before looking at her new work in progress. “Is that the lake house?”

“Yes,” she said looking over her shoulder at it while he removed her paint brush and pallet from her hands. “Do you like it?”

“It’s good.” Hanzo said as he pulled her back to the couch before the large fire. “Though it’s not your usual style.”

“Well no.” Jibril agreed as Hanzo sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap as he slipped a hand between her legs to rub at her clit. “But you-Oh.. did say you always – Oh YES- had fond memories… fuck.. of the lake house when you were younger.”

“Oh is this for me?” Hanzo asked with a smirk as he slipped two fingers inside her as he enjoyed the rolling of her hips against his groin.

She moaned as she kissed him before turning around in his arms to face the roaring fire and the falling rain outside the window. “It is. It’s one of your gifts.”

“Only one of them?” he asked has one of his hands slipped up her stomach beneath her shirt to grab one of her breasts.

“Only one of them. You’ll find out the others later.”

“Will I?” he thumb tracing her nipple as he nipped at her ear lobe finally bringing her to orgasm. 

Jibril made a noise of agreement as she settled herself more comfortably in his lap. “You will.”

“Something else you made?”

“I’m not telling you. What would be the fun in that?”

“You’re a wicked woman.”

“I thought that was why you liked me.” She teased rolling her ass even harder against his groin drawing a loud moan from him.

“It’s only part of the reason. Tell me have you had supper yet?”

“No. Not yet.”

“I’ll have something brought up from the kitchens then.”

“Don’t you think your father would want to have a dinner with the family?” 

“Tomorrow yes. But tonight I think he went off to take care of some final business. Besides Genji I’m sure is off with his friends so I doubt he will be reachable until late tomorrow.”

“Good point. So shall we watch a movie with our dinner?”

“Sounds good.” Hanzo said reaching in his jacket pocket for his phone in order to call the building’s kitchen. “What are you in the mood for dinner wise?”

She hummed in thought as she got off his lap and moved towards the large set of shelves that housed their movies. “Steak sounds good. Steak and wine.”

“You’re usual steak dinner?” He asked as she thumbed through the movie collection. 

“Sounds good. Are you up for a classic?”

“Which one?”

“Throne of Blood?”

“Sounds good.” Hanzo chuckled softly as he waited for the building’s kitchen to pick up while Jibril went about preparing for the movie. “You weren’t kidding when you said classic were you?”

“Nope.” She said returning to the couch and curling up against his side and started to undo his pants so she could reach inside to provide him some relief as he placed the order while the movie started. “Welcome home Hanzo.”

“It’s good to be home.” Hanzo said pressing a kiss to her lips before they settled back down to watch the movie and wait for dinner to arrive as her hand continued its leisure strokes around his erection.

****

When Jibril woke up it was with the last pieces of the memory fading from her mind it was to find herself alone in a large, sparsely furnished room. She is laying on a wide and slightly hard futon in a corner of the room beside a small space heater. That does little to fight against the chill that surrounds her. 

“Hanzo?” she asked as she sat up while pulling the blanket around her more tightly and aside from the crackling fire she is greeted by silence.

Slowly she climbed to her feet and looked around. There are only two doors and no windows in the entire room. One is already open and it leads to the bathroom. The other door she quickly learns is locked. There is a small kitchenette tucked into a corner with a stove/oven hybrid, a coffee maker, a small fridge, and a few cabinets. She is surprised to learn that there are no tables or chairs to be seen just the mended old sofa in front of the fireplace. 

A safe house? She thought as she poked around a little bit more to find essentials that would last a few days. Definitely a safe house.

She sighed and tucked herself into the corner of the sofa to watch the fire and plan her next course of action. She has already thought of and thrown out two plans when the door opened allowing her to hear the sound of crickets before closing again. She turned around and watched Hanzo enter, carrying two rabbits already skinned and gutted hanging from some rope. As he relocked the door she is surprised to see there are still traces of blood streaked across them. Her eyes followed him as he slipped the key into his pocket. 

She needed to get that key from him.

“You’re awake I see.” He said drawing her out of her thoughts as he walked over to the fire and set the rabbits up to cook.

“How long have I been out?” she asked watching as he settled next to her on the couch somehow managing to crowd her without touching her. 

“A few hours.” He said shrugging his shoulders as he relaxes back against the couch watching her through hooded eyes before a smirk crawled along his lips. “Does this remind you of my family’s cabin that we stayed in at times?”

She flushed brightly and gapped at him in surprise. Because it almost does remind her of his family’s mountain cabin that he brought her to a time or two. Only that cabin had of course been larger and more ornate. 

“What of it?” she asked trying not to let her mind dance down memory lane. 

Hanzo just smirked at her as he took her in, his lustful eyes clearly showing he had no issues going down those particular memories. “Life was good then wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” She whispered softly as her mind started to drift against her better judgment. “Yes it was. Granted your family’s cabin was warmer.”

Hanzo chuckled softly. “Indeed it was.”

Memories continued to push at her mind demanding attention. Memories that perhaps she could use to her advantage as much as she hated to do it but she had to escape from him and whatever dangers he brought with him.

****

Hanzo brushed off some of the snow from his shoulders as he entered his family’s cabin as he came in from practicing his archery. A frown crossed his face when he couldn’t hear Jibril’s music playing through the cabin while she painted the mountain scene outside the window. Soft, familiar moans reached his ears and the subtle smell of sex filled his nose. The moans grew louder and were even joined by the soft buzzing of a vibrator. He froze at the sight of Jibril on her back on his wolf pelt which she had tossed on top of their bed, he licked his lips at the sight she made as her hands were buried between her legs playing with her clit while the vibrator buzzed away inside her. She was wearing the skirt and blouse of her red riding hood costume with a waist cincher corset and her nipples showing through the thin material of her blouse. 

“Jibril,” he breathed, stroking her bare calf.

Her eyes fluttered opened as she moved to look him as his hand moved higher up her leg in order to spread them open for a better look. “Hanzo?” 

“And what are you doing Little Red?” he asked as he pulled her closer to him before swatting her hands away to stroke her clit himself.

Jibril arched off of the bed, her eyes fluttering in pleasure at his touch. “Waiting for you.”

“Oh really?” Hanzo asked combing his hand through her blonde hair as he continued to stroke her clit. “What else are you doing?”

“Preparing myself,” she gasped as he pressed the vibrator a bit deeper into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands into his black hair. 

“For who?”

“You.” 

“Good girl,” he breathed as the hand between her legs moved up to grasp one of her breasts while he settled his body on top of her. “What have you been preparing yourself for?”

“For you to fuck me!”

“You love it when I fuck you don’t you?”

“Yes!”

“You just love what I have for you here don’t you?” he asked as he reached down and started to undo his pants.

“Yes!”

Hanzo chuckled softly as he reached down and pulled himself free of his pants. Jibril moaned when she felt his erection against her as Hanzo pressed a harsh kiss to her lips before rolling her over onto her stomach. Quickly he moved so that he was sitting on his heels, yanking her ass against his groin so he could rut against it. 

“Beg for it.” He whispered in her ear. “Beg for it like the red whore you are right now. And maybe I will let you have it all.”

So she begged.

****  
‘The key.’ Her mind whispered as she fought against the tears that threatened to fall. ‘I need to get the damn key!’

Jibril licked her lips and swallowed against a dry throat before lunging at him, her hands cupping his face as her mouth latched onto his. A moan left her throat as he pulled her closer against him, separating her legs over his hips and dragging his hips upwards. She pulled away and gasped as his hands took a firm hold of her hips pressing them against his erection. His teeth nipped at her neck, moving lower to her collar bone as her hands ran down his chest, peeling the kimono off his shoulder to completely expose his chest to her wondering hands. Has his hands lifted her higher on his body so that her chest was level with his mouth. A startled cry left her throat when he latched onto a breast through her thin top. He pulled her hips down against his and held her there as he rolled his hips against hers time and time again. 

“I know what it is you really want,” he whispered against her breast before reaching up to cup her face his thumb brushing away her tears. “And it’s not me. And that breaks my heart.”

Jibril pulled back tears streaming down her face as she stared into his dark eyes. “You broke mine.”

“I know my Sun,” he whispered as he held her against him as she sobbed against his chest. “I know and I’m sorry for that.”


End file.
